


When The World Smelled Like Roses

by Kellyjelly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternative Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BAMF John, Biting, Bonding, Both Khan and John are shy babies, Claiming, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Khan is a superhuman, Kissing, Knotting, Lots of Babies to be expected, Love, Love at first call, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega!John, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Khan, Pups, Romance, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Soft Boys, Sweet Sex, True Love, Voice Kink, all the sex, alternative universe, bite mark, bottom!John, domestic ending, eventual family, hotlines, modern day AU, protective Khan, sucking, top!khan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: In London where its society was based on Alphas, Betas, and Omegas; the traditional way for an Omega to have a successful marriage and children was to fall in love with an Alpha at first sight.Something must have gone wrong for John Watson, for he fell in love with an Alpha not by first sight but by first call.
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/John Watson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 38





	1. I’m Through With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverToothless87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverToothless87/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, this fic is based off a one shot I did from my other fic called Stay Close, Don’t Go. This was requested by a reader this is dedicated to them. I hope what I have in store is enough for you and I am extremely sorry for taking a while to start this fic. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

This was possibly the most _horrendous_ date John has ever been on.

His first date —which was set up by his old friend Mary Morstan— was with an Alpha, named Sebastian Moran. Now to be clear, John was not one to be desperate in a sense that he craved the presence of an Alpha by his side. He really didn’t, being in a reality where the entire society is constructed on the basis of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas inhabiting London, love was considered to be tricky.

Every form of social media targeted the majority of the population which were Omegas, John was an Omega. The main message to Omegas was simple yet cliché; find an Alpha, mate with said Alpha, fall in love, and have 23 babies. That was the reality for Omegas and the effect of that message was thriving every eight minutes.

Of course, if an Omega was raised to believe that true love existed at first sight and immediately after protecting and conserving that love, Omegas were destined to stay home and raise the ridiculous amounts of children while being given the label of a housewife. That was the fate of every Omega in London.

But not all Omegas shared the same view. Some Omegas, who were bolder than others, dared to pull away from the stereotypical view of love and learned to love themselves first before pushing their limits to an infinite boundary. John was one of those bold Omegas. John could safely say that falling in love and believing in the childish nonsense of living happily ever after was full of shit.

Sure, John definitely believed that some couples were meant to be together after seeing each other exactly once and immediately knowing that they are going to live together until old age separated them. John also believed that some couples do not fall in love at first sight and instead, after an extended amount of time perhaps it was love at second sight.

Contradictory as it was, John was a firm believer in the concept of not rushing into love. Yes, John was a successful doctor at a small surgery, he went to the army and served his time and life to his country, and he was an army doctor. Most Omegas have not encountered the experience of defying the standards given to Omegas and proving to society that Omegas could be successful workers as well without the support of an Alpha.

At the age of 27, John was proud to have accomplished so much. But as far as love went, he hasn’t found the right one. Sure, he’s been in relationships with a variety of Alphas, Betas, and even Omegas. There was always a problem with those relationships. The Alphas he’s dated were patient for eight minutes and accepting John’s wishes of being independent but after a while, Alphas would revert back to their primal state and demand John to stay home and have their children.

Ha!

That’s not what John wanted.

The Betas he’s dated were enjoyable —mostly for the sex— but there was a lack of connection between the two and Betas were ten steps closer to being considered Alphas. So, the same problem arose with John’s past Beta partners, instead of carrying their children —which Betas couldn’t impregnate Omegas— Betas demanded John to stay home and become a trophy husband who cleaned the house.

Pfft!

Yeah that wasn’t going to work.

And lastly, John has dated two Omegas and to John’s annoyance, his past Omega partners were too docile and sweet. Not that there’s anything wrong with being submissive but John desired a partner who was equally as strong as him and not afraid to disobey rules. So, after a long history of dating, it was safe to say that John hadn’t found the _one_ and to his patience, he was willing to wait until the right person came along.

But of course, people were nosey and they loved meddling into John’s life. His friend Mary was an Alpha who in the past shared a secret affair with but lasted shortly. Instead of being partners who had casual sex, they remained friends. Mary settled down and married a nice Omega who bared all her children. Currently, Mary was ready to bring her sixth child into the world and her Omega was bearing a full belly.

Besides Mary fucking her Omega and impregnating her, she had this terrible inclination of pushing John out of his comfort zone and forcing John to meet people. Mary was incredibly obsessed with the idea of John settling down and becoming pregnant, which John suspected was Mary’s first intention when they fucked the first time.

But John liked Mary for her nature of being direct with others and that was the best quality a friend could ever have. Even though John wanted to tell Mary to fuck off for his love life was only his to control and not hers but to satisfy his friend’s indulgence, he accepted the blind date that she promised him. So, he went to meet Sebastian Moran at a pub and at first glance, Sebastian was extremely attractive.

Sebastian had that rugged look which John appreciated and judging by the way the Alpha held himself, Sebastian was the definition of a potent Alpha. The first four minutes of conversation were tolerable until John noticed that Sebastian had a drinking problem and already, that reminded John of his abusive father who had the purest love for alcohol.

Already, John didn’t like Sebastian but John completely lost his patience when Sebastian had downed five pints of beer and became aggressive. Sebastian had jumped out of his seat and attacked John, declaring that he wanted to fuck John in public and show everyone who his claimed Omega was. To Sebastian’s surprise, the tables had turned on him and John reserved to humiliating the Alpha in front of everyone at the pub.

John knocked Sebastian to the floor, placing his knee against the Alpha’s back and twisting Sebastian’s arm. John snorted at the whines and pleas that the Alpha gave him, John simply told Sebastian to fuck off and if he ever tried to touch John again, the Omega would slit his throat and make it look like an accident.

Once Sebastian offered his pathetic apology, John dislocated the Alpha’s arm and walked away from the pub.

The result of the first blind date: a fucking mess. Then Mary suggested another Alpha that John could date, the Alpha was single and there was a high chance that John and him could hit it off. After Mary’s first suggestion of finding a partner, John was a bit hesitant to accept the offer but after a good three minutes of persuasion, John accepted and decided to go on his second blind date.

So here he was, on the second most _horrendous_ blind date to ever exist in the history of London. John was told to meet the unknown Alpha at a restaurant called Angelo’s. The Alpha was there before John and immediately, the Omega found his date extremely attractive. The Alpha was tall, had creamy pale skin, dark curls, Cupid bow lips, and had glimmering eyes that changed from blue to green to grey.

John had hope, he really did.

John came to stand at the table by the window and offered his hand. “John Watson.”

The Alpha stood up and shook John’s hand. “Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock and John took their seats when Sherlock spoke first. “No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“To answer your previous expectation, no. Let me be extremely clear, John. I am Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective and my reputation precedes me but judging from your non-reactant expression when I mentioned my name when we first met, I am assuming you live under a rock and has never heard of the famous cases I have solved.”

Sherlock smirked. “That’s alright, seeing as you’re ordinary like everybody else, it would be assumed that you only revolve yourself around the mundane activities that fail to deal with the murder realm. But aside from your lack of intelligence about me I shall not hesitate to tell you the truth. I do not do relationships; relationships are the basis of pure weakness and the tiring responsibility of paying attention to your partners’ idiotic life.”

“I’m not going to waste every minute of the day asking how your day at the surgery was or if the dreams you had when you were sent back from the war due to being shot in the shoulder have resurfaced again or if the gun residing in your desk will ever be used because you had a period of depression or my personal favorite, are you happy because you found the perfect Alpha who will accept you for who you are and not dare to break your independence and turn you into a typical Omega who will clean the house and breed children?”

John felt like he had been slapped in the face, every word that Sherlock was saying was true but how the fuck could the Alpha know so much about him.

Did Mary tell John’s life story to Sherlock or what?

Sherlock rolled his eyes and snorted. “Oh please, your friend Mary didn’t tell me any of these details. I just looked at you and read everything about you. I’m a highly functioning sociopath and as I said, a consulting detective. I look at details that people never pay attention to and deduce what’s right in front of me. Forgive me if the word deduction is a bit too advanced for you.”

John growled and curled his fingers into fists, god, this was the worst fucking date ever. John was so close to punching that stupid face when Sherlock continued talking.

“Besides John, can’t you see the reason why you haven’t found anyone yet? Perhaps its because you expect too much of someone who will accidentally bump into you and give you free reign of leading your own life. The world doesn’t work that way, maybe the problem isn’t with everyone else, maybe the problem is with you. And let’s face it, you’re heading towards your early thirties and you’re still single, clearly there’s something wrong with you.”

“Your prime age of having children will be gone, just accept the disappointment of never finding the _one._ I really hope you weren’t expecting to have children for it will never happen. So, now that I’ve made my point and clearly explained to you that I have no interest in relationships. Let me say with the utmost charm that I can falsify, I will never be interested in someone as boring and slow as you.”

Sherlock waved at Angelo, asking the man to approach their table. “But since I am here under peer pressure, let me play the part of the respectable Alpha who will treat you to dinner and once our dull conversation of being interested in you is over, I’ll take you home and wish you a good night. Besides, being the doctor that you are, you must be limited in cash and desperate for a free meal.”

John bit the inside of his cheek as the Beta man —Angelo— gave him the menu and smiled as he walked away.

John looked down at the menu. “You think I’m some sort of charity case?”

Sherlock didn’t bother to look at John for his attention was towards the window. “I think you’re a hungry mouth in need of attention. So, swallow your dignity and enjoy the free meal, clearly you need it more than I do.”

John couldn’t hold back his temper any longer and grabbed the glass of wine at his side and threw it at Sherlock’s face. Sherlock wasn’t expecting that reaction and looked down at his stained clothes.

John feigned a surprised look and began to stand up. “Dear me, Mr Holmes. Forgive me, my hand must have slipped. And you know something, in another setting or time I would have found this incredibly amazing and fantastic, the way you deduce people. And being the genius that you are, you could have said every detail about my life in a nicer way and I could have stroked your ego, hell I would’ve praised you.”

“But instead of seeing someone worth seeing like an Alpha deprived of having a friend, I see nothing but an arrogant cock with an overinflated ego who needs to ridicule everyone he knows to prove that he’s better than everyone else. We’re all human and just because you can play with words and expose everyone’s secrets, doesn’t make you special. It makes you a machine.”

John reached inside his pocket and took out his wallet. “And for your information, I can pay for my own dinner.”

John threw a few bills on the table and smirked. “Perhaps you should take a little bit of that and call your nanny to clean up the mess you caused. And here’s a little extra to get a taxi, I’m assuming you can get a taxi without anyone helping you. Clearly you need it more than I do. Ta.”

And like that, John walked out of the restaurant with his head tall and smiled in triumph when he heard a few of the couples in the restaurant chattering about his obscene behavior towards the Alpha. _The nerve._ But John couldn’t care less, fuck Sherlock Holmes. Since his night was already ruined, John went back to his flat and laid on his bed.

John stared up at the ceiling and gave a tired sigh, finding a partner was difficult and it angered the Omega. Yes, deep down John wanted someone to love him back but he will not resign his pride to become a useless Omega who was only known for breeding children and cleaning up after their Alpha. No, John was better than that, so much better than that.

Before turning off the lamp by his side, John whispered, “I’m through with love.”

*-*

The next morning, John woke up to go to the surgery and on the way to work he ran into an old friend, Mike Stamford. Mike was a chubby Omega with the sweetest personality. John had a few minutes to spare before going into work, inviting the Omega to grab a cup of coffee and sit at the park for a bit.

“And how about you, John? Have you found anyone since the last time I saw you?”

John snorted and took a sip of his coffee. “No, have you?”

Mike adjusted his glasses. “Well, yes and no.”

John lifted his eyebrow. “Is it a friend with benefits deal or what?”

Mike chuckled in embarrassment. “No. There’s this new hotline for Omegas. It’s a free service, all you have to do is sign up and be subscribed into their system. The hotline allows you to have conversations with Alphas only.”

“So, it’s basically phone sex?”

Mike’s cheeks turned red. “Yes, but it doesn’t always have to be. You can ask to have a conversation without it being sexual. There are no strings attached and you can have a conversation with someone different every night. Its totally anonymous. They just ask for your name for security purposes but it changed my life, I feel happier and not so lonely anymore.”

Mike ruffled through his coat pockets and handed John a business card. “Why don’t you try it? They are fully legit and there’s nothing phony about it —no pun intended— and besides it will help for the time being. Its there in case you need to get off with someone on the phone. I promise John it will be worth it.”

John looked down at the oddly enough, fancy business card with cursive writing and considered giving the card back to Mike when Mike looked at his watch and gasped. “I’m sorry, John. I have to go teach a class, let me know how it goes with you.”

Mike waved goodbye to John, the Omega remained seated on the bench and looked down at the card that read _Omega Hotline for Single Omegas: Phone sex with Alphas all day. Call today and you’ll be a step closer to getting off to an Alpha’s voice. Be naughty, give us a call._ John looked at his watch and realized that he had about four minutes to go into work.

John threw away his coffee and was about to throw away the card when he thought about it, well, if it was anonymous then it wouldn’t hurt to spice up John’s night with an Alpha who could make him orgasm. Orgasming before sleeping was an effective way to getting a better sleep and besides, he wasn’t interested in anyone at the moment.

So, could signing up for this hotline be that terrible? John groaned and stuffed the card into his coat pocket. Arriving just in time and going into work.

*-*

John came home to his flat and threw himself onto the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh and almost considering sleeping in his work clothes when he forced himself to get up and get undressed. John threw his clothes to the side, staying completely naked except for the briefs hugging his lower body and hanging up his coat when the card that Mike gave him slipped from his coat pocket and fell to the floor.

John stared at the card on the floor, it took him a while before he got the nerve to pick it up. John looked at the clock and it read 9 pm. It was an appropriate time to lay back and stroke his cock until he came over himself but it did seem a lot more appealing to call someone and hear the voice of an Alpha on the other side of phone and helping the Omega get off.

John sat down on the bed and rolled the card in between his fingers, yes, he gave up on love but fucking around with an Alpha wasn’t considered terrible. Besides, its not like John is going to fall in love with the Alpha on the phone and expect the Alpha to love him back and have a beautiful future with him. Ha! That definitely wasn’t going to happen.

Okay, living a little wouldn’t hurt. John got himself comfortable on the bed and dialed the number to the hotline.

We’ll see how this goes.


	2. True Love, Ha! Just Kidding… Unless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART! 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying your birthday and enjoying turning 16! My smol little baby! I couldn’t pass up your birthday without gifting you a chapter. Its my birthday present to you and I hope you enjoy it!

Khan Noonien Singh did not expect the remainder of his life on earth to be so customary and terrestrial. After having a life of being used as an experiment and becoming a superhuman under the command of others, his twisted and tortured past seemed a lot more exciting than his current living situation. Khan, who was an Alpha, had a life before gaining the reputation of becoming a mass murderer and a terrifying conquerer.

When Khan was a young boy, he had an ordinary family with a small house located on the outskirts of London. It was known as the countryside; it was beautiful and solitary. But being located in an area where nothing really happened was a perfect place to kidnap potential candidates for illegal procedures that altered their physical and mental state.

When Khan was 23, a group of men entered his home and murdered his family. Khan was beaten to a pulp, blindfolded, and thrown into the back of a van. It was obvious that Khan would never see his home or family again. The four walls that would become his new home was a sterilized lab with scientists hovering above him and shimmering white lights blinding his vision.

Khan struggled against his kidnappers to escape but apparently, he was the 250th candidate that was known to be abducted and never heard of again.

The previous candidates forced out of their homes were a waste of human body parts for they died during the procedure of modifying their physical state. Khan was their only hope to succeeding because according to Khan’s family and health history, Khan had a special DNA coding that made him a worthy candidate.

Khan had no record of ever being sick or pertaining a disease that could kill him, in fact, his body was harboring strong genetics that were far more advanced than others. To Khan, his genetic coding reflected the mixture of genes from his mother and father who managed to keep themselves healthy.

To the scientists prodding and poking his body, Khan seemed like an incredible opportunity to exploit the Alpha’s immune system and transforming him into a superhuman. If the procedure was a success, Khan would be the first superhuman to have an extended life span, a stronger build than most Alphas making Khan potent and dominant, his blood would cure any disease known to mankind, oxygen wouldn’t be required to breathe in space, and the creation of a genetically modified human would be equivalent to birthing a supreme criminal with the correct genes that defined a mastermind genius capable of violence and subjugation.

After being subordinated to innumerable tests and experiments, Khan was the first candidate to have survived. The Alpha responsible for the illegal experiments performed on Khan was by Admiral Alexander Marcus. Once Khan was proven to be a functioning genetically modified superhuman, Admiral Marcus was notified.

Admiral Marcus was pleased with the results and to ensure Khan’s loyalty to Marcus, the Admiral ordered his scientists to erase Khan’s memory and to reprogram the Alpha’s allegiance to Admiral Marcus. In less than nine minutes, every memory that was stowed away in Khan’s mind had been removed and when the Alpha opened his eyes, the resurgence of a blood killing murderer had been awakened.

The commencement of wars, tyranny, and the murder of innocent people was just the beginning. 

After Khan’s successful transformation, the continuation of creating more super humans went into march. In three years time, Admiral Marcus had illegally enhanced 72 new super humans. After terminating the ongoing job of kidnapping potential candidates and converting innocent lives into blood thirsty murderers, Admiral Marcus ordered the super humans to report to his starship where the following seven months would be dedicated to training every superhuman and providing them with the knowledge of military training with the benefits of operating advanced weaponry.

Once Khan and his crew were highly trained killers, Khan was ordered to be the leader and after months of training, every super human was ready to commence their first attack on multiple planets. The plan was to erase the existence of any native population inhabiting the planet and to conquer it for future use of illegal activities.

This went on for two centuries, Admiral Marcus benefited from exploiting super humans for he used their blood to expand his life span. Aging Admiral Marcus but not killing him. Once Admiral Marcus had enough of subduing vulnerable planets, he ordered Khan and his crew to enter a cryogenic sleep and when Admiral Marcus needed them, he would awaken them. 

Then the whole mess with the Klingons came to be and Admiral Marcus was forced to awaken Khan once more. But instead of publicly announcing the help of super humans —which super humans did not exist to the federations— Admiral Marcus was forced to take an alternative route. The federations would eat Admiral Marcus for breeding a new species for personal violent use so in order to have a war with the Klingons without any traces leading back to him.

Admiral Marcus threatened Khan to create futuristic weaponry that was beyond the weapons created for the present age. If Khan refused to provide the Admiral with said weapons, Admiral Marcus would murder Khan’s family and reduce Khan’s species from abundant to endangered. 

The 72 super humans in cryogenic sleep were vulnerable without Khan’s protection, Khan has fought side by side with his crew and in time, they became his only family. There was nothing that Khan wouldn’t do for his family, even if it included living a daily abuse and constant subservience under Admiral Marcus’ rule.

After creating the weapons for Admiral Marcus, Khan was forced to realize that his hard work was for nothing. Admiral Marcus did not complete the end of his bargain and forced Khan to continue working under him for the Admiral had a plan that involved tarnishing Khan’s image. Khan knew from the beginning that Admiral Marcus was using him as the new face for the federations to go after and arrest for commencing a war between the Klingons.

So, Khan had two options: either stay and be convicted or leave and be convicted.

Either way, a bounty would be placed on his head and a conviction would be inevitable. To his own decision, Khan escaped Marcus’ ship and vowed to devise a plan where the rescue of his crew members would be his primary goal and eventually the destruction of Admiral Marcus would come later. An entire century had passed, the belief of Khan disappearing and never coming back was easily believed.

Then after a century of planning, Khan came back. It was simple to catch the attention of Captain James Kirk and it was laughably easy for Khan to manipulate his way into Kirk’s ship in order to reach Admiral Marcus and kill the man who dared to use his own family against him.

A long battle came from Khan’s appearance but eventually, Khan murdered Admiral Marcus and regained the control of rescuing his crew members but a simple mistake was enough to blind Khan, for an explosion was responsible for murdering his family.

Witnessing the explosion was enough to make Khan resign his own existence and give himself up to the authorities. It was a simple capture; Khan was taken into custody for a trial that was held against him. Khan was charged for murder, attacking a starship, planning and executing a terrorist attack on earth, assaulting multiple officers, escaping the law, manipulating his image to enter a starship and being responsible for the murder of Captain Christopher Pike.

That was only the first page of charges, Khan was charged with nine pages of criminal felonies which was securing Khan’s seat for the death penalty. At this point, Khan was exhausted and was close to pleading for the death penalty but to his bewilderment, Khan was given 12 years of prison. Twelve years did not seem like an eternity considering that Khan was close to becoming 302 years old although he looked like a man in his late twenties.

A small sentence for the crimes he’s committed seemed fitting for Khan. So, the following 12 years in prison went at the speed of the continents moving over the bodies of water, slow and dreadful. Khan was the only prisoner who gained the reputation of being the most intimidating and sinister Alpha to ever be committed in a high security prison.

No one dared to bother Khan or get in his way for the whispers of Khan being a cold-blooded murderer and no doubt, the strongest superhuman to overpower any Alpha who childishly tried to challenge him. Prison life was a bliss. 

Then 12 years came to an end and Khan was released into the normal world once again. Being a free Alpha was not equivalent to going home and being happy again, Khan didn’t have a home that belonged to him. There was nothing or no one waiting for him except for the welcoming silence of his loneliness. Khan had no idea what to do with his life.

Before fully being released, Khan was ordered by a judge to live among the society of people and to change his name. Khan would be given a new identity and was expected to work as a civilian.

A normal London citizen would be Khan’s new façade, a simple nobody who contributed to daily taxes and average purchases from modern shops. Becoming and acting like a normal human being would prove to be difficult. After being reintroduced to the world again, Khan received his new identity after nine weeks.

Khan’s new given name was: John Harrison. Behind the name John Harrison; there was a clean slate, nonexistent criminal records and no sign of Khan Noonien Singh to ever exist. Once his papers were in order, Khan was forced to endure the strange process of getting a job.

Finding a job was not a specialty of his, considering the murder of people and attacking planets were his forte. Pushing away his gruesome past, Khan decided to apply for a basic job which the majority involved working in markets or shops found in malls. Khan had applied to 14 potential job positions and were promising opportunities for him until his interview came to be.

Khan underwent many interviews and usually, an Omegan worker would interview him and to his benefit, both male and female Omegas found him extremely attractive and labeled him as a sex god. Every Omega swooned after him and Khan was pretty certain that he would get the job until the actual manager of the place made their appearance and all bets were off.

Every manager of the store or market was an Alpha and the infatuated pheromones that poisoned the air caused the Alphas to become threatened by Khan’s overpowering masculinity and became inferior to Khan’s reeking presence of overbearing potency. It wasn’t Khan’s fault that he was better at everything and will always be considered the best, even his looks surpassed the standards of what a typical potent Alpha should look like.

And it wasn’t Khan’s fault that his body was designed to be consistent with rigid muscles that could break anything into pieces, long legs used for running distances, broad shoulders that amplified his strength, and an ass that put gorgeous male and female Omegas to shame. Khan was the definition of the impossibly perfect Alpha but of course, the remaining population of Alphas in London would not bow down to his feet and worship his existence.

Due to the managers being extremely jealousy of Khan’s existence, Khan never got hired for the job. So, Khan gave up on job hunting and reserved to staying at his flat that was provided by the judge. The flat was paid five months in advance so Khan had five months to look for a job, once the Alpha managed to secure a job, he would be able to pay the rent by himself.

Khan hated civilian life, everything seemed difficult and scarce. Khan’s existence, body, and mind mentality did not belong in a normal setting where people woke up everyday and went to work only to come back and be greeted by their family. Khan was not built for domestic bliss; he was built for murder, for blood, for vengeance and superiority.

God, it was a pity Khan couldn’t die from old age, if he wasn’t a superhuman then greeting death with open arms would have been an easier option. But Khan couldn’t die. Nothing was capable of killing him and the truth of his immortality seemed godly at first but now, it seemed more like a curse. Oh, how life was going to be so pedestrian.

Then a miracle happened.

On a cloudy yet sunny Thursday afternoon, Khan decided to wear blue slacks with a white dress shirt and blue suspenders.

Khan took a stroll through London, looking at everything and becoming slightly annoyed at the sexual purrs that Omegas and Betas were giving him, basically drooling at his presence. Romance and love were not common areas for Khan. Since his kidnapping, Khan has never been with anyone physically or sexually.

To everyone’s disbelieving speculations, it was hard to believe that Khan was a virgin for he reeked of sex and dominance.

It truly was a conundrum.

Khan never had time for romance; his life was built on the foundation of violence and conquering any weaker race that was easily exterminated by his hand. Love was never necessary during violence. But now, Khan could see that love and sex were in high demand. To avoid the sexual appetite of horny Omegas and Betas, Khan decided to go to the park and sit down on a bench.

Khan chose a bench that excluded the people in the streets and enjoyed the view of the families that were having a picnic in the park. There were typical families in sight; an Alpha father, an Omegan wife, and an enormous litter of pups everywhere. The point of love was obscene to Khan. In the three hundred years that he’s lived in this world, there was never anyone who caused the Alpha to become a lovesick puppy.

The closest thing he knew about love was his family. But now he was alone and Khan wondered if his life would have any meaning if he married someone and indulged himself in the domestic paradise of marriage. No. That seemed a bit too extravagant for him. Khan sighed and decided to go back to his flat when he bumped into someone.

Khan ignored the raging temper that built inside him, if this were another situation where he bumped into an enemy, he would have killed the enemy and forged his reputation with blood. But criminally dangerous killers were expected to murder enemies during times of war but this was civilian life and in common situations, Khan was expected to apologize and not kill the person who bumped into him.

Khan faced the person who bumped into him and pressed his lips together, eyeing the chubby —with a flare of his nostrils— Omega and offered an apologetic smile. “Forgive me, I did not see you there.”

Mike adjusted his glasses and looked up at the extremely tall and gorgeous man. “Oh, no. No worries. Forgive me, I was rushing to my class and I didn’t pay attention.”

Khan took in the Omega’s flustered face and began to take a few steps back, avoiding the chances of this Omega falling onto his knees and telling Khan how beautiful he was. “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

Mike bit his lower lip and stopped Khan from leaving, placing the palm of his hand on the Alpha’s burly bicep. _Jesus_ , Mike could feel the ripple of muscles flexing and the dips of every muscle curving. Goodness, this man was a dream and Mike marveled at how small his hand was compared to the Alpha’s bicep, he could barely wrap his fingers around the man’s bicep and that made the Omega blush even more.

“Uh, I know this might sound strange.”

_Oh god, here we go_ , Khan prepared himself to politely reject the Omega and express his disinterest in having any kind of relationship with the Omega when the chubby man asked a question that took Khan by surprise.

“Do you work as one of the Alphas on the Omega hotlines for Omegas?” Mike asked.

Khan remained quiet for a bit. “Sorry?”

“Do you have any idea what I’m talking about?”

Khan shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

Mike smiled gingerly and looked through his satchel. “Well, please don’t take this the wrong way but your voice is so deep and really nice to hear. There’s an Omega hotline for Omegas where Alphas talk to Omegas and… the Alphas help the Omegas explore their interest and bring them pleasure. I think your voice would be perfect, it has that rough and animalistic tone.”

Mike finally got the card he was looking for and gave it to Khan. “This hotline is recently new and I’m pretty sure they’re taking new Alphas for the job. If you’re interested, you can go to their headquarters and ask for a job position.”

Khan looked down at the card and furrowed his eyebrows together. “Why are you helping me?”

Mike shrugged. “I feel like you’d be a perfect Alpha to talk too and besides, you’re a beast who needs to help Omegas get through their lonely life. You’d be doing us a tremendous favor.”

Khan briefly quirked the side of his lip and extended his hand. “Thank you, Mister…?”

Mike shook Khan’s hand, “Mike, call me Mike. And you are?”

“Kha — John.”

Mike chuckled. “Oh my god, that’s bloody insane.”

“Is John not a common name for normal humans?”

“It is. Its just that a few minutes ago, I met with an old friend and his name is John too.”

Khan gave a small rumble of laughter and smiled. “Small world.”

“It is. Well, I have to go but good luck at getting the job. I really hope you get it. Bye!”

Khan waved goodbye to Mike. “Goodbye.”

Khan looked down at the card and wondered if maybe this time, he’ll get the job. Of course, the description of the job seemed pretty straightforward; supply Omegas with his voice and have phone sex with them.

That didn’t seem difficult at all.

*-*

Khan arrived at the headquarters for the Omega hotline, asking to speak with the manager about getting a job position. The manager of the place was a female Alpha, her name was Irene Adler. Khan wasn’t even seated for more than three minutes when Irene gave Khan the job. According to Irene, the only requirements of getting the job were the levels of how sexy the Alpha’s voice was and if the Alpha was willing to be flexible with the hours given to them on holidays.

It appears Khan passed his interview and was already given the chance to start working today. Irene got up from her desk and showed Khan the various departments that belonged to Omegas, Betas, and Alphas. Khan was taken to the third floor where all the Alpha workers were in small but very hidden cubicles, a small room private room if you will. 

Irene explained the rules that went into working for this company; for every Alpha working, there was an unlimited amount of time when it came to having phone sex with Omegas, decoration of Khan’s own room was optional for it was his permanent work space, there was no limit to how crude and dirty the phone calls could be, there was a strict limitation of Alphas touching themselves while conversing with an Omega for it was not allowed, and lastly, Alphas could take their breaks whenever they wanted.

From the looks of it, this was a respectable company not a porn website. Alphas were expected to be in control of their sexual nature; squeaky moans and feminine pants were supposed to ineffective to Alphas. Alphas were required to maintain their sexual desires under control and as much as an Alpha wanted to stroke his cock off to the sounds of a pretty Omega masturbating to their voice, it was not allowed.

Another rule involved the prohibition of making physical contact with their clients, Alphas weren’t supposed to look up the information pertaining to the Omega on the phone. This hotline was specifically designed to help Omegas through their stage of solidarity and lessening their feeling of loneliness.

That was it, there were no strings attached because this wasn’t a dating hotline, this was a hotline that catered to Omegas who needed an orgasm from a stranger through the phone. Khan found the rules extremely reasonable and quite tolerable, besides Khan wasn’t looking forward to creating a bond with an unknown Omega that would cum to his voice.

The pay for the job was handsome enough especially with the hours that are controlled by the Alpha workers. Khan can choose any time of the day to work as long as he came and clocked in everyday. Khan smirked at having met the chubby Omega who was nice enough to recommend him for the job. After Irene explained all the rules, she led Khan to cubicle number 318 and welcomed the Alpha to the crew.

Khan entered the cubicle and studied it for a bit, basic but nice. Khan had a desk, a chair, a sofa, an extensive cord that allowed Khan to go anywhere within the cubicle, and a window view of the street. The room wasn’t too bad, except to Khan’s disadvantage, the Alpha was restricted to lowering his head everyday while crossing the threshold for the doorframe was too short for him.

Khan approached his desk and sat down on the comfortable chair, looking at everything which was recently cleaned and looking up to see the camera in the corner. Ah yes, another rule included the supervision of every Alpha through a camera 24/7 to make sure that every Alpha wasn’t touching themselves while having a conversation with an Omega.

Khan looked through the window to see the masses of people crowding the streets, sighing at the mundane view and realizing that he had twenty minutes before work actually started for him. Irene told him to start working around 6 pm; it was barely 5:40 pm so, Khan had enough time to go buy a quick dinner before spending the rest of his night here.

Khan left the cubicle, ran across the street into a sandwich shop and headed back to work.

*-*

Since 6 pm, Khan has been on the phone nonstop. Apparently, Khan was a big hit for Omegas, Irene came into his cubicle and congratulated Khan for speaking to almost 60 Omegas in a span of two hours. It was probably a new record and Khan was proud of it, so Irene offered Khan to stay until 12 am and after that, Khan could go home.

Khan’s check would be ready by that time, the company ran on a different system where every Alpha was paid in person and the number of hours was transcribed into the system to make the Alpha’s check amounts, accurate as possible. Khan looked up at the clock and it read 9 pm, well, Khan needed three more hours before he could clock out and go home.

Khan removed his headphones and stretched his back, hearing a few bones popping and standing up to stretch out his long limbs. Khan approached the window and saw the dazzling lights fluttering through London, smiling a bit at the image before him. Khan found it strange that every conversation he had on the phone was not affecting him sexually, yes, he’s had many Omegas —the majority female— breathing through the phone and telling Khan how wet they were.

There was a constant cycle of female Omegas purring through the phone and telling Khan about their soaking wet pussy and how they were fingering themselves, purposely putting the phone over their pussy and making the Alpha hear the wet sounds of their drenched pussy lips. To many other Alphas who were interested in that sort of thing, they would have had an orgasm instantly.

Perhaps Alphas desired that type of sexual intercourse through the phone.

Alphas would have taken the advantage of the exploitation of kinks and making Omegas orgasm more than once, perhaps encouraging the Omegas to call back and ask to speak to them again. It all sounded fine but Khan didn’t care for it. There must have been many beautiful Omegas who orgasmed to his voice but none captured Khan’s attention.

Sexual orientation wasn’t a common problem for Khan, during his time in space, sexual preferences were not necessary. But being reintroduced to society has shown Khan that sexual orientation was a big thing. To make things incredibly clear, Khan never found women attractive, in fact, he found women to be great murderers who had the power to seduce men and lead them into a trap.

Women were really good at that and Khan respected women for that reason but was the female body provocative enough to make Khan revert back to his primal instincts and use the female body to achieve physical pleasure? Absolutely not. Now on the other hand, men… men were interesting to Khan. Khan has respected men for ages but that respect came from the personalities embedded in a man’s existence.

Men were very complex; they could be honorable, thieves, liars, or even beautiful. During Khan’s life in space, many men who have crossed his path were valuable enough to be considered worthy mates but no specific man was capable of changing Khan’s perspective in love. Yes, he’s encountered many men who provoked a sexual desire with himself but the desire of sex and the desire of love were two different things.

Khan has never been in love and even if he was, he wouldn’t have known it. Being a three-hundred-year-old virgin was not ideal but Khan never cared for falling in love and being happy. And the inclusion of children never crossed his mind either, squealing brats that never shut up and the cost of raising those children were not desired goals for him.

Domestic bliss. What an unknown territory for Khan. Khan looked down at his watch and realized that his twenty-minute break was over and he needed to get back to work. Khan took a sip of his water and returned the headphones onto his ears and told Julia —the Omega that connected every Alpha to the hotline— that he was ready.

Julia connected Khan to the line, after that, Khan was back to hearing Omegas whining and asking the Alpha to role play with them. Apparently, the daddy kink was in high demand, women really got off at Khan commanding them to be good girls unless they wanted to be punished and spanked. Again, none of this excited Khan and to the Alpha’s disappointment, he was really hoping to talk to male Omegas.

Hearing women was fine but changing the atmosphere would have been nicer. After dealing with four female Omegas, Khan laid back in his chair and waited for the next caller to come in. Khan listened to the soft music playing in the background, closing his eyes and wiggling his fingers to prevent them from falling asleep.

After flexing his fingers, Khan looked down at his pale and large hands, eyeing his fingers and wondering how it would look to have a wedding band on his ring finger. Wondering how it would feel to be married with someone he deeply cared about, how life would be if he shared it with someone he loved, how would his life be at the side of someone who looked up at him with adoration.

_Oh dear_ , Khan shook his head at the nonsensical questions brimming through his head and snorted at his own ridiculousness. No one was ever going to love Khan because he would never let himself be loved by anyone else. Love was for fools and Khan was no fool. There was no one in this entire planet that would have the power to leave the Alpha completely smitten.

Yes, Khan was a lone wolf and he preferred it that way.

Or so he thought.

The music stopped playing, Khan remained seated in his chair while his legs were propped up on the desk.

Khan’s velvety voice spoke through the phone, “Hello.”

“ _Hi._ ”

Khan remained frozen, the person speaking on the phone was a man. It was an Omega. A male Omega! Finally, a conversation worth having. Khan kicked his feet off the desk and sat up straight. Okay perhaps everything about his future being lonely was probably full of shit and a big fat lie.

*-*

John dialed the number to the hotline and waited for someone to pick up, after four rings someone answered the call.

“ _Hello, welcome to the hotline for Omegas. Thanks for being naughty and giving us a call. How can I help you?_ ”

John cleared his throat, not sure what to say. “Um, this is my first time using this so, I don’t have a clue what I’m supposed to do.”

A soft but light chuckle came from the other end, “ _Ah, so you’re a first timer? No problem. Let me just go over the basic rules for joining this hotline and if you are interested, we can subscribe you into our system and keep track of your personal favorite Alphas and those you aren’t interested in. Can I have your name please?_ ”

“John.”

“ _Hi John! Okay, so quick rules. When you subscribe into our hotline, you must accept the following rules. Firstly, you are not allowed to have a relationship with any of our Alpha workers, they are here to pleasure you, not to become your boyfriend or bond mate. Please refrain from giving your personal information to them. Secondly, you can speak to any Alpha you want and there is no time limit for your call._ ”

“ _And lastly, not every call is mandatory to be sexual. If you prefer to simply have a conversation with an Alpha, please let them know beforehand in order to continue. Remember, it is also not mandatory to give your full name to your chosen Alpha, if you wish to remain anonymous, please tell the Alpha you have chosen and they will respect your wishes._ ”

“ _I know this is long but stay with me, John. This is the last part; we are constantly hiring new Alphas and you have to option to speak with either new Alphas or previous Alphas who have been here for a longer time. If you desire to have a three-way conversation, let us know and we will be amenable to your wishes. Other than that, your full name and your sexual preference is needed to be subscribed into our system._ ”

John merely dozed off but the Omega found the rules respectable and accepted them. “Okay, sure.”

“ _What’s your full name?_ ”

“John Watson.”

“ _Do you prefer female, male, or either sex for your desired Alpha?_ ”

John thought about the question for a second. “Male Alphas.”

“ _Alrighty, you’re all set Mr Watson. I shall put you through our line of available Alphas. Do you prefer our new Alphas that have just started today or do you prefer to speak with Alphas who have been here for a longer time?_ ”

“Let’s do new Alphas.”

“ _Excellent choice. We have 240 new candidates who just started working today. Once I transfer you to the next line, you have the option of accepting or rejecting the Alpha that has been corresponded to you. Enjoy our hotline Mr Watson and we hope to hear from you again soon. Have fun._ ”

After the nice woman finished speaking, John was transferred to a line where soft music was playing. John had to admit that he was nervous; it was odd, speaking to someone he didn’t know and especially the direction of the conversation would basically result into the Omega’s orgasm. Perhaps this was a mistake, maybe phone sex wasn’t his thing.

John was about to hang up when the first Alpha picked up his call. _Well, fuck me, I guess_.

“ _Hi sweetheart, my name is Stephen Bainbridge. What kinks are you into, darling_?”

Oh no. This Alpha sounded incredibly young and John was not a huge fan of allowing a younger Alpha beating him into submission.

“Hi Stephen, sorry but can you transfer me to the next caller?”

Stephen chuckled lightly, “ _Sure thing, sweetie. Take care._ ”

John was taken to the next caller.

“ _Hiya, baby. My name is Jim Moriarty and I can be your daddy if you want me too. Be a good boy and I’ll let you cum_.”

Oh hell no. This Alpha was super playful and his voice sounded borderline creepy.

John cleared his throat. “Hi Jim, sorry but can I take the next caller.”

Jim snorted. “ _Daddy will forgive you for this. Next time, be a bit more open to daddy kinks._ ”

John was taken to the next caller.

“ _Hello gorgeous. My name is Greg Lestrade. How can I please you today?_ ”

_Oh_. This Alpha sounded so nice; his voice was like hot chocolate bubbling over a warm stove. John was so close to staying with this Alpha because his voice was extremely sexy but it wasn’t enough to give John an erection.

“Hi Greg, you seem really lovely but can I take the next caller.”

Greg laughed sweetly. “ _Sure thing, precious._ ”

John was taken to the next caller.

Well, fourth times the charm. John was about to give up, this was pointless. If the next Alpha didn’t appeal to him, John would hang up and try another day.

Then a deep baritone voice vibrated through the phone. “ _Hello._ ”

Oh, my goodness, the voice through the phone was different. It sounded masculine but at the same time, really soft. Like the way the scorching sun can burn through someone’s skin but when the sun was benign, it felt like a gentle kiss against your cheek. A ghostly touch that was unforgettable but desired. John liked this Alpha, he couldn’t explain why he felt a pull towards this Alpha, it was the first time that he ever felt this way towards someone.

“Hi.”

“ _Would you like be anonymous?_ ”

“No. Not really.”

There was a silence between the two, the fading static of the phone playing in the background until John spoke again. “What’s your name?”

Khan remained silent, thinking whether he should give his true or false name. “ _My name is Khan. What is your name?_ ”

“John.”

“ _John._ ” Khan repeated softly, thinking about the chubby Omega from earlier and how his friend was named John. 

It seemed much of a coincidence that the Omega he was speaking too could be Mike’s friend, perhaps coincidences can be mistaken. “ _Its nice to meet you, John._ ”

“Likewise.”

“ _Would you like to engage in a sexual conversation? Any kinks I should be aware of?_ ”

John snorted, “Actually, I was looking forward to getting off but would it be alright if we just talked? I’d like to hear your voice but not in a sexual way. Is that okay?”

Khan stayed quiet, giving a small smile before getting up from his desk and laying down on the couch. “ _I’d really like that, John_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex might happen in the next chapter 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
